Wiktor Danilowitsch Sanejew
Wiktor Danilowitsch Sanejew ( ; * 3. Oktober 1945 in Sochumi) ist ein ehemaliger sowjetischer Dreispringer. Wiktor Sanejew, der bei einer Körpergröße von 1,88 m ein Wettkampfgewicht von 78 kg hatte, ist mit drei Olympiasiegen, einer Olympischen Silbermedaille, zwei Europameistertiteln im Freien und sechs Europameistertiteln in der Halle der erfolgreichste Dreispringer überhaupt. Hallenspiele 1968 Wiktor Sanejew trat 1968 zum ersten Mal ins Rampenlicht, als er bei den Europäischen Hallenspielen mit 16,69 Meter und zwei Zentimetern Rückstand auf Nikolai Dudkin (ebenfalls Sowjetunion) die Silbermedaille gewann. Olympische Spiele 1968 Bis zum Beginn der Olympischen Spiele 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt, hatte sich Sanejew mit 16,87 Meter auf Platz 4 der ewigen Bestenliste vorgesprungen, der Weltrekord von Józef Szmidt stand bei 17,03 Meter. Dieser Weltrekord wurde bereits in der Qualifikation übertroffen, als der Italiener Giuseppe Gentile 17,10 Meter sprang. Am 17. Oktober 1968 folgte dann ein Finale, das in die Leichtathletikgeschichte einging. Im ersten Versuch steigerte Gentile seinen Weltrekord aus der Qualifikation auf 17,22 Meter. Im zweiten Versuch steigerte sich der Brasilianer Nelson Prudêncio auf 17,05 Meter. Im dritten Versuch sprang auch Sanejew zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben über 17 Meter und verbesserte gleich den Weltrekord auf 17,23 Meter. Im fünften Versuch stellte Prudêncio mit 17,27 Meter einen neuen Weltrekord auf. Im sechsten und letzten Versuch sprang dann Viktor Sanejew auf 17,39 Meter und gewann damit Gold vor Prudêncio und Gentile. Innerhalb von einer Stunde war der Weltrekord von drei verschiedenen Springern viermal verbessert worden. Insgesamt sprangen sechs Springer, darunter auch Nikolai Dudkin, über 17 Meter. Der Titelverteidiger Jozef Schmidt wurde "nur" Siebter. Begünstigt wurde diese Leistungsexplosion zum einen durch die Höhenlage in Mexiko-Stadt, zum anderen durch einen sehr freundlichen Wind, denn bei allen vier Weltrekorden zeigte der Windmesser den maximal zulässigen Wert von 2 m/s an. 1969 bis 1972 Bei der Europameisterschaft 1969 gewann Sanejew auf Meereshöhe mit windunterstützen 17,34 Meter den Titel, sein bester regulärer Sprung von 16,94 Meter hätte für Gold auch ausgereicht. 1970 gewann Sanejew den Titel bei der Halleneuropameisterschaft mit 16,95. Diesen Titelgewinn konnte er 1971 und 1972 wiederholen. Bei der Europameisterschaft 1971 gewann Sanejew Silber hinter Jörg Drehmel aus der DDR. Wenige Tage zuvor hatte Sanejew auch den Weltrekord verloren, als der Kubaner Pedro Perez in Cali 17,40 Meter sprang. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1972 konnte sich Sanejew für die Niederlage bei der Europameisterschaft revanchieren, er gewann mit windunterstützten 17,35 Meter Gold vor Jörg Drehmel, Nelson Prudêncio kam auf Platz 3. Damit war Wiktor Sanejew der einzige Leichtathlet, der seinen Titel von 1968 verteidigen konnte. Am 17. Oktober 1972, also genau vier Jahre nach dem Sieg in Mexiko-Stadt, stellte Wiktor Sanejew in seiner Heimatstadt Sochumi mit 17,44 einen neuen Weltrekord auf. Diese Leistung sollte seine Bestleistung bleiben. 1973-1977 Sanejews zehnter Platz bei der Hallen-EM 1974 ließ eigentlich auch für die Sommersaison nicht viel erwarten, aber die Form kam zurück. Bei der Europameisterschaft 1974 sprang Sanejew mit 17,23 Meter zu Gold, er hatte 55 Zentimeter Vorsprung auf den zweitplatzierten Rumänen Carol Corbu. Von 1975 bis 1977 gewann Sanejew dann noch drei Mal den Titel eines Halleneuropameisters. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1976 war Sanejew nicht mehr unbedingt der Favorit, denn der Brasilianer Joao Carlos de Oliveira hatte 1975 in der Höhe von Mexiko-Stadt den Weltrekord auf 17,89 Meter gesteigert. Andererseits war Sanejew immer so wettkampfhart gewesen, dass man ihn zu den Mitfavoriten zählen musste. Sanejew gewann sein drittes Gold mit 17,29 Meter und elf Zentimetern Vorsprung auf den US-Amerikaner James Butts, de Oliveira wurde Dritter. 1978-1980 Bei der Europameisterschaft 1978 gewann Sanejew Silber mit 16,93 Meter und einem Zentimeter Rückstand auf Milos Srejovic aus Jugoslawien. Vor den Olympischen Spielen 1980 war die große Frage, ob es Sanejew gelingen würde, einen vierten Olympiasieg in Folge zu erringen, was in der Leichtathletik vorher nur dem Diskuswerfer Alfred Oerter gelungen war. Sanejews bester Sprung landete bei 17,24 Meter, damit hatte er zwar zwei Zentimeter Vorsprung auf Weltrekordler de Oliveira. Trotzdem gewann er "nur" Silber hinter dem mit 17,35 Meter siegreichen Mannschaftskollegen Jaak Uudmäe aus Estland. Nach der Karriere Wiktor Sanejew ist ausgebildeter Sportlehrer. Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion zog er nach Sydney, wo er als Sportlehrer arbeitet. Sein Sprung von 17,44 Meter stand auch am 31. Dezember 2006 noch als georgischer LandesrekordWinfried Kramer et al.: National Athletic Records for all Countries in the World. 2007 Bexbach. Literatur *Manfred Holzhausen: Weltrekorde und Weltrekordler. Dreisprung/Stabhochsprung, Grevenbroich 2002 *Ekkehard zur Megede: The Modern Olympic Century 1896-1996 Track and Fields Athletics, Berlin 1999, publiziert über Deutsche Gesellschaft für Leichtathletik-Dokumentation e.V. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Leichtathlet (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Olympiasieger (Leichtathletik) Kategorie:Europameister (Leichtathletik) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Geboren 1945 Kategorie:Dreispringer